pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Utility Belt Buzz
Utilty Belt Buzz, also known as Buzz #2, is a character in Toy Story 2. He is essentially another Buzz Lightyear action figure sporting a new utility belt (as seen in Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg) that grants him extra features. Toy Story 2 While searching through Al's Toy Barn, Andy's Buzz Lightyear discovers an aisle full of new Buzz Lightyear action figures stacking on each other. He sees "NEW UTILITY BELT!" on the display stand and climbs up to encounter this Buzz Lightyear action figure. When he foolishly attempts to take this Buzz's belt, the Utility Belt Buzz suddenly springs to life,mistaken him for a rogue space ranger and overpowering him in a fight.Utility Belt Buzz then ties and stuffs the Andy's Buzz into his empty cardboard box and stacking him on the shelf along with the all the newer Buzz Lightyear action figures.He put Andy's Buzz back for sale but did not put him on the shelf properly making escape possible.He, like the original Buzz in the previous film, believes that he is a real space ranger, although he was apparently even more deluded than himself, as Buzz, while hearing that Buzz ramble to his comm link, mumbled whether he was this deluded in embarassment of his behavior.). When Tour Guide Barbie drives the toys into the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Hamm calls to Utility Belt Buzz, thinking he's Andy's Buzz. Utility Belt Buzz turns on his laser as Tour Guide Barbie stops the car. He is at first suspicious of Andy's toys, but when Rex excitedly claims that he knows how to defeat the Evil Emperor Zurg, Utility Belt Buzz considers Rex as his ally and joins the toys on their quest, thinking that they are on a mission to infiltrate Zurg's fortress and defeat the evil Emperor himself.The toys left the aisle leaving the real Buzz tied up in a box on the shelf.At one time, he nicknames Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex "slotted pig," "vegetable man," and "lizard man," respectively, and imagines the owner of Al's Toy Barn (Al McWhiggin, the same man who has kidnapped Woody) as a possible agent of Zurg. He tells the toys to get into Al's bag, thinking it might lead him to Zurg. After the toys arrive outside the building that houses Al's Penthouse, Utility Belt Buzz finds the air vent and navigates the toys through the vent and up the elevator shaft with his anti-gravity servos on his new utility belt, despite Mr. Potato Head growing more suspicious of his cocky attitude ("I'm Buzz Lightyear. I'm always sure!"). During the climb, Rex pushes the toys to the bottom of the line and causes Utility Belt Buzz's strength to give out, prompting him to activate his anti-gravity servos (unaware that he is just a toy). Despite protest from the toys, Utility Belt Buzz lets go of the wall, and the toys land on a rising elevator that takes them up to level 23. Utility Belt Buzz acts literally when he tells Rex to "use your head," as the toys then use him as a battering ram to break into Al's penthouse. In the ensuing melee that follows, Utility Belt Buzz and the toys grab Woody and head back for the vent, but Andy's Buzz stops them. In a brief argument between the two Buzz Lightyear toys, Andy's Buzz opens Utility Belt Buzz's helmet (causing the other Buzz to suffocate under "toxic" air) and proves that he is the Buzz the other toys recognize by flashing Andy's name written on the bottom of his foot; though before this, the toys were willing to accept him when they didn't buy Utility Belt Buzz's behavior. Utility Belt Buzz is confused at what he is witnessing after regaining his composure, but is stunned to learn from Andy's Buzz about "code 546", then walks over to Woody and kneels in front of him, thinking Woody as royalty. When the toys head back to the elevator after Al packs Woody and the Roundup gang into his case and leaves the room, they encounter a Zurg action figure (let loose by Andy's Buzz when leaving Al's Toy Barn), whom Utility Belt Buzz battles. During this fight, Zurg parodies a scene from The Empire Strikes Back by revealing that he is Buzz's father. After Rex accidentally knocks Zurg down the elevator shaft with his tail, Utility Belt Buzz forlornly thinks he has lost his father. After the toys leave the apartment, Andy's Buzz runs into Utility Belt Buzz one last time when the other Buzz is last seen playing ball with Zurg to form a real father-son bond. He describes Zurg as a "great dad," as Andy's Buzz bids him farewell with a Vulcan salute. Toy Story 3 By the time of Toy Story 3, it is unknown what has become of Utility Belt Buzz. He is referenced, however, in the Buzz Lightyear manual at Sunnyside Daycare, describing the Buzz Lightyear Utility Belt as an upcoming accessory. Utility Belt Features *''Anti-Gravity Servo'' - when the button in the center of the belt is pressed, it will light up and make noises, mirroring how it was used in Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg. *''Climbing Magnets'' - on each side of the belt, protruding handles can be pulled out and magnets will fold out of each. These magnets can be used to scale metal surfaces. In addition, a grappling hook is stored in the back compartment of the belt. Trivia *The shot of Andy's Buzz Lightyear climbing up the display only to encounter the new Buzz Lightyear standing tall is a direct resemblance to the one of Woody climbing up Andy's bed to encounter the original Buzz standing tall in the first film. *The part where Andy's Buzz opens the newer Buzz's helmet to make him gasp for air mirrors the part when Woody opens the original Buzz's helmet in the previous film. *Like Andy's Buzz from the first film, this Buzz believes himself to be a real space-ranger. However, he seems to be more deluded then regular Buzz (something that the original Buzz even noted by saying "Tell me I wasn't this deluded") was and has a cocky attitude. He was also deluded enough to believe that Zurg was his father, as was Zurg to believe that this Buzz was his son. *There is also a Toy Story Collection version of Utility Belt Buzz. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, Utility Belt Buzz is a boss at Al's Space Land riding a moon buggy. Strangely, he doesn't have the utility belt. Quotes Category:Toy Story 2 Characters